


Free to be you and me

by Stonathanstans



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Stonathan week prompts





	Free to be you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Jonathan celebrate their first child

The moment that Nancy had gone into labor Jonathan and Steve knew that everything was about to change for them.  Not only were they about to receive the greatest gift that they can get, all their nights were about to get a little less quiet.

 

"If you tell me to breath one more time I'll end you." Nancy says through gritted teeth. She yanks Steve's hand, Jonathan's too.

 

"But that's what the doctor says to do Nancy. You have to breath."

 

She pushes them away, Jonathan gives Steve a smirk and the two can't help it. Soon enough their daughter would be born into the world. 

And soon enough she did. 

 

Eva Nancy Byers-Harrington had been born just shy of Christmas Day, giving them the best present they could ask for. 

 


End file.
